


Лучшая мотивация

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mitlaure



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Character Death, Choking, Death Threats, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force Choking, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Верховный лидер Сноук недоволен мотивацией Кайло Рена и решает попробовать дать ему новый стимул. Но все идет не так, как он предполагал.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Лучшая мотивация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Motivation to Achieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848277) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Кайло открыл рот, чтобы возразить. У него была мотивация, самая сильная мотивация, какую только можно представить: он хотел получить то, что было _его_ , его по праву, стать тем, кем был его дед, и даже больше. Но Верховный лидер снова заговорил. Его жесткий голос эхом разнесся по залу, словно раскаты грома:

— В последнее время тебе не хватает мотивации, Кайло Рен. Сила показала мне, что требуется более мощный стимул.

Верховный лидер простер вперед руку, и Хакс, стоявший рядом с Кайло по стойке смирно, поднялся над полом, хрипя и задыхаясь, царапая собственное горло.

Световой меч оказался у Кайло в руке и зажегся прежде, чем Кайло успел осознать это. Хакс задыхался, его лицо побагровело, глаза яростно блестели. А Верховный лидер продолжал смеяться, и смех походил скорее на кашель.

— Отныне это будет твоей мотивацией, Кайло Рен: знать, что, если ты проиграешь, твоим наказанием станет смерть Армитажа Хакса, — объявил Верховный лидер, а затем опустил руку, и Хакс, хрипя, рухнул на пол.

***

Вселенная схлопнулась вокруг Кайло, он как будто шел по туннелю — Верховный лидер находился в конце. Верховный лидер был всем, что видел Кайло, и время ползло, замедляясь, пока не сжалось до единственной точки. Включенный световой меч по-прежнему был у Кайло в руке, потом он взмыл вверх с резкой вспышкой — медленно и неотвратимо. Все стало белым, а когда сознание вернулось, Кайло посмотрел вниз, и там, у его ног, лежала отрубленная голова Верховного лидера. 


End file.
